Wielka bitwa
to trzynasty odcinek serii "Adam 10: Energia Alitrixa". Streszczenie Ostateczne walka z tajemniczym kosmitą, Adam musi nie tylko pokonać Lewiatana, ale też tego, kto go wezwał. Fabuła Tam czekał ich... występujący w serii tajemniczy kosmita. Rozpoczął monolog: :- Witajcie. Nie musicie się bać o waszych przyjaciół, uciekli... - mówi. - A więc powiem wam to wprost, poddajcie się, a daruję wam życie. - zagroził kosmita. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? I dlaczego mamy się poddać? - pyta David. - Ja? Widziałeś mnie już nie raz, głupi chłopcze. Dlaczego macie się poddać? A jak myślisz? Może dlatego, że mam pod kontrolą ogromnego potwora, który może w 15 minut tę waszą planetkę zniszczyć? - sarkastycznie odpowiada postać. - Niemożliwe... - mówi cicho David. - Ale co? Co jest nie możliwe? - pyta go Ariana. - To... - nie może dokończyć zdania David. - Bardzo dobrze... zgadłeś, otóż to ja, Vilgax... - mówi ze stoickim spokojem przestępca. - Jak to? Przecież... - po raz kolejny nie dokańcza zdania David. - Tak, przeżyłem, uratowałem się, ten cymbał wyrzucił mnie tak daleko, że doleciałem na Vilgaxię i postanowiłem się zemścić. - mówi. - A teraz się poddajcie, albo spotka was okrutny los! - krzyczy Vilgax. - Witaj, Vilguś... - mówi Adam. Chłopak zmienił się w Plazmę. :- Kogo nazywasz cymbałem? - mówi Adam uderzając z całej siły kosmitę. - Ciebie, a kogo? - powiedział Vilgax. - Zawalcz ze mną, jak prawdziwy wojownik, no chyba, że się boisz? - prowokuje wroga Adam. - Dobrze. - mówi Vilgax atakując Adama. Walka przenosi się na powierzchnię. Adam zmienia się w Gigantozaura i uderza ogonem Vilgaxa. Ten odwdzięcza się potężnym kopnięciem w bok Vaxosoriana. Do walki dołącza David, który zmienia się w Pyronita i atakuje od tyłu kosmitę. Ten upada, ale od razu uderza z całej siły Pyronita. Adam widząc jak kosmita uderza przyjaciela, od razu atakuje jako Gała. Użył on lasera i trafił w głowę kosmity. Vilgaxa to rozwścieczyło. Uderzył z całej sił w Gałę, jednak temu nic się specjalnie nie stało, obaj przeciwnicy strzelili w siebie promieniami w jednym momencie, rozpoczęło to walkę na lasery, David chciał sprytnie podejść i uderzyć Vilgaxa, jednak ten, nie patrząc uderzył Pyronita. Przybiegł Djenten i magnesem przyciągnał Vilgaxa za zbroję i go uderzył w twarz. Ten jednak nie chciał się poddać i uderzył z całej siły w ziemię, co uniosło całą trójkę w górę. Vilgax skoczył i każdego po kolei przytrzasnął do ziemi. Adam zmienił się przed przypadek w Obcego X. Rozpoczęła się debata: :- Co jest? Gdzie ja jestem?! - pyta głośno Adam. - Teraz debatujemy, ja jestem Serena, bóstwo kochające i litościwe. - powiedziała bogini - Tak jak mówi Serena, a ja jestem Belikus, bóstwo wściekłe i bezwzględne. - mówi Belikus. - Ja chcę pokonać Vilgaxa i zniszczyć tego Lewiatana! - krzyczy Adam. - Ja się zgadzam. - powiedziała Serena - Ehh... werdykt zapadł. Adam Hoystone dostaje kontrolę nad Obcym X na pół godziny z opcją wejścia z powrotem na swoją planetę. - orzekł Belikus. Adam narysował charakterystyczne koło i zniszczył Lewiatana. Vilgaxa złapał w czasową pułapkę, która polegała na tym, że kosmita nie mógł nic nikomu zrobić, odżywiał się w tajemniczy sposób, oddychał tak samo. Adam odniósł sukces. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Adam spotyka bóstwa. * Vilgax zostaje pokonany. * Lewiatan zostaje pokonany. Postacie * Adam Hoystone * Djenten * David Jonas * Ariana Morgan * Serena * Belikus Wrogowie * Vilgax * Lewiatan Kosmici * Obcy X * Plazma * Gała Ciekawostki * Autor uważa, iż utwór "Time of Dying" zespołu Three Days Grace pasowałby idealnie do sceny z walką. Zobacz też * Adam 10: Energia Alitrixa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Artykuły prywatne Kategoria:Odcinki serii Adam 10: Energia Alitrixa